Taomun mas dan si botak dari gua hantu
by Lovara
Summary: Cerita timun mas yang melenceng jauh dari aslinya. Kristao. Yaoi. Oneshoot. Fantasy. #PandaNetesDay event


**Taomun mas dan si botak dari gua hantu.**

 **.**

 **Lovara**

 **.**

 **Kristao**

 **.**

 **Seunghan (emak bapaknya Tao)**

 **.**

 **Yaoi Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **Cerita absurd, bahasa gak jelas, fantasy (katanya)**

 **.**

 **TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN**

 **.**

 **#PandaNetesDay event**

 **.**

Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah sepasang suami dan istri. Mereka tinggal ditepi hutan yang tenang. Sang suami bekerja diladang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka, sedangkan sang istri mencari kayu bakar untuk dijual kepasar. Meski sudah menikah selama 3 tahun, namun mereka belum dikaruniai seorang anak.

"Pah, mamah pergi ke pasar dulu ya" ucap sang istri dengan membawa setumpuk kayu bakar.

"Iya mah, ati-ati dijalan. Jangan mampir ke warungnya mpok Hyorin lagi. Papah lagi gak punya duit buat bayar hutangnya mamah" ucap sang suami perhatian.

"Nggak pah, mamah janji gak bakal ngutang lagi diwarung mpok Hyorin. Mamah mau nyutang diwarung mpok Bora aja, disana dapet diskon sampe 75%" jawab sang istri.

Sang suami yang diketahui bernama Seungcheol itu pun menggigiti pacul miliknya dengan gemas. Susah memang kalau punya istri yang shoppingholic.

Sepeninggal istrinya, Seungcheol kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ladang yang mereka miliki tidaklah luas, tetapi cukup untuk menanam kentang, singkong, wortel, tomat, daun bawang, terong dan berbagai macam sayuran yang bisa dijual kepasar. /ITU NAMANYA LUAS, NYET

"Hahh~ kapan aku dan jujung mempunyai anak? Tidak cukupkah usaha yang kita lakukan tiap malam?" ratap Seungcheol ngenes.

Sudah berbagai cara mereka lakukan agar mendapatkan keturunan. Dari melakukan kegiatan ena-ena sampai minum jamu pun sudah mereka lakukan, tapi tetap saja Tuhan belum memberikan seorang anak pada mereka.

 **...**

Malam harinya Seungcheol dan istrinya Junghan menikmati makan malam bersama dengan tenang.

"Pah~" panggil Junghan mesra.

"Ada apa mah? Mamah gak ngutang lagi kan?"

"Ih papah pikirannya utang mulu deh,"

"Terus apa coba?"

"Kapan ya pah, kita punya anak?" ucap Junghan pelan.

Seungcheol meletakkan sendoknya dan terdiam. Sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah dengan sang istri, ia takut karena mereka tidak mempunyai anak lalu Junghan akan meninggalkannya dan menikah dengan saudagar kaya di kota yang kabarnya menaruh hati pada Junghan.

"Papah jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, mamah gak bakalan ninggalin papah kok" kata Junghan sambil memegang tangan suaminya.

Seungcheol tersenyum menatap istrinya. Tidak seharusnya ia meragukan kesetiaan Junghan. Biarlah saat ini mereka hidup bahagia berdua, jika sudah saatnya mereka pasti akan mempunyai anak.

Setelah makan, Seungcheol menemani istrinya mencuci disungai belakang rumah mereka. Tumpukan pakaian kotor sudah menunggu untuk dicuci sejak tadi siang, tapi karena tadi Junghan sibuk berjualan kayu bakar

"Papah lain kali kalo mau kerja jangan pake baju putih deh pah, susah nyucinya kalo kena tanah gini" gerutu Junghan sambil menyikat kaos suaminya.

"Kaos yang warna item kan udah kotor gara-gara kemarin malem, mah" jawab Seungcheol yang berdiri disebelah Junghan sambil membawa obor.

Srak..srak..

Dari dalam hutan terdengar suara. Seungcheol segera waspada, hutan dekat rumah mereka memang terkenal cukup angker.

"Suara apa itu pah?" tanya Junghan yang sudah siap lari jika muncul sesuatu dari dalam hutan.

"Mungkin Cuma rusa atau babi hutan" jawab Seungcheol yang aslinya takut. Tapi gengsi didepan istri.

Srak...Srak..

Suara itu semakin mendekat. Junghan sudah menggendong keranjang pakaiannya.

"Wah~ akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari segel sialan itu~" sesosok mahkluk muncul dari dalam hutan.

"Kyaaa ! setan !"

Bletak...

Junghan yang kaget refleks melempar makhluk itu dengan sikat cucian yang ia pegang.

Bruk...

Mahluk itu pingsan akibat lemparan sikat Junghan.

"Papah ambil sikatnya pah! Itu sikat ngutang belum lunas pah!" teriak Junghan heboh.

 **...**

Entah kenapa Seungcheol malah membawa mahkluk itu pulang kerumahnya. Sudah hampir 2 jam mahkluk ini pingsan dan belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan siuman.

"Gimana pah? Masih belum sadar juga?" tanya Junghan rada takut.

"Belum, kali 5 menit lagi belum sadar nanti papah buang mahkluk ini disungai" jawab Seungcheol.

Tiba-tiba saja mahluk itu membuka matanya.

"Dimana ini? siapa kalian? Aku siapa?" tanya nya alay.

"Katakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya kisanak?" tanya Seungcheol ikutan alay.

"Aku adalah pengembara yang sedang berkelana, dan tidak sengaja aku terdampar didalam hutan" jawabnya.

"Lalu kemana tujuan mu selanjutnya kisanak?"

"Aku tidak tahu kisanak, bisakah aku menginap disini beberapa hari?"

"Ehem..." Junghan menghentikan percakapan alay ini.

"Jadi siapa kau?" tanya Seungcheol waras.

"Aku adalah jin penunggu hutan ini, nama ku Baekhyun"

Junghan langsung mengamati mahkluk bernama Baekhyun itu seksama.

"Kau jin?" tanya Junghan ragu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Setahu ku, jin itu identik dengan tubuh tinggi, berwajah seram dan badan kekar, tapi kau..." ujar Junghan sambil mengamati Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak ada ciri-ciri jin yang ia tahu.

"Iya tau, tubuhku cebol dan wajahku manis," ucap Baekhyun kezel.

"Kalian suami istri?" tanya Baekhyun.

Junghan mengangguk.

"Kalian belum punya anak kan?"

"Kok tau?" jawab Seunghan barengan.

"Tau donk, kan udah aku bilang kalau aku ini jin" Baekhyun jadi songong.

"Karena kalian sudah menyelamatkan ku, maka aku akan memberikan kalian sesuatu"

Seungcheoul bingung. Emang mereka menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari apa? Bukannya malahan gara-gara lemparan sikat dari Junghan, Baekhyun pingsan?

"Pergilah kalian ke barat dan temukan hutan bambu. Potong sebatang bambu yang masih muda dan tanam bambu itu disamping rumah kalian. Sirami bambu itu sehari 3 kali" pesan Baekhyun.

"Lalu nanti kita dapat apa? Kupon belanja gratis apa rantang 5 tingkat?" tanya Junghan mupeng.

Baekhyun facepalm. "Gak ada yang lebih elit lagi gitu?"

 **...**

Singkat cerita, mereka sudah menanam bambu yang Baekhyun katakan didepan rumah. Setiap hari Junghan bertugas menyirami bambu itu sesuai pesan Baekhyun. Perlahan bambu itu tumbuh subur, batang daunnya sudah hampir setinggi rumah mereka.

Suatu malam saat Seungcheol kebelet pipis, karena jaman dahulu belum ada jamban terpaksa Seungcheol pipis disamping rumah. Berhubung sudah kebelet, Seungcheol tidak memperhatikan kalau tempatnya berdiri adalah disamping pohon bambu.

Cring...

Batang bambu itu tiba-tiba bersinar. Seungcheol yang kaget melihat bambu itu bersinar akhirnya gak jadi pipis. Ia kembali memakai celananya dan menatap bambu itu.

"Mah, mamah? Sini deh" teriak Seungcheol.

Hening.

"Mamah?!" teriaknya lagi.

Masih hening.

"Mamah, ada janda godain papah nih !"

Wush...

Secepat angin Junghan sudah berdiri disamping suaminya sambil membawa sapu.

"Mana jandanya? Mana?" Junghan jadi sangar kalo ada yang berani godain suami cakepnya ini.

"Udah pergi mah. Tapi coba liat ini mah, bambu nya keluar cahaya"

"Papah apain bambunya?"

"Nggak papah apa-apain, tadi papah mau pipis tapi bambunya udah keluar cahaya gitu"

"Didalem bambunya kayak ada sesuatu gitu deh pah, coba papah tebang bambu nya"

"Darimana mamah tau kita harus menembang bambu nya?"

"Ada tulisannya pah disini kecil" tunjuk Junghan pada samping batang bambu.

Dengan hati-hati Seungcheol memotong pohon bambu nya. Dari dalam bambu muncul seonggok *coret* sesosok bayi mungil lucu nan menggemaskan.

"Ih ya ampun kok lucu banget sih~" Junghan langsung menggendong bayi itu hati-hati.

Didalem bambu ada secarik kertas dengan font arial black ukuran 11. Dikertas itu tertulis kayak gini. "Rawat bayi ini seperti anakmu sendiri. Beri dia nama Taomun mas, karena timun mas sudah dipakai oleh tetangga sebelah. Setelah anak ini berumur 17 tahun, aku akan mengambilnya kembali" tertanda Baekhyun jin paling unyu sejagat jin.

 **...**

Tahun berganti, bayi mungil yang Seunghan temukan didalem bambu sudah menjadi seorang pemuda yang manis namun terlihat begitu kuat. Mungkin karena efek setiap hari ia membantu papahnya diladang.

"Tao~ sayang? Ayo makan dulu nak," teriak Junghan dari gubuk ditengah ladang mereka.

"Iya mah bentar nanggung nih, lagi ngadu kumbang" balas Tao.

Sesuai isi kertas mereka memberi nama bayi itu Taomun mas, tapi karena dirasa nama itu terlalu aneh, maka dari itu mereka lebih suka memanggilnya Tao.

"Mah, pah liat Tao nemu kumbang gede" kata Tao sambil mamerin kumbang item gede yang ia temukan didekat kandang sapi.

"Astaga Tao, itu kumbang kotoran buang nak. Lalu cuci tangan abis itu mamah suapin makan siangnya" kata Junghan yang ternyata rempong.

Tao sangat dimanja oleh papah mamahnya mengingat dia anak tunggal dan anak ajaib juga karena muncul dari dalem bambu.

"Kamu jangan terlalu manjain Tao donk, sayang. Ntar kalo Tao jadi anak yang nakal gimana?" ucap Seungcheol bijak.

"Kayak kamu nggak aja, kemarin siapa coba yang beliin seiket bambu buat mainan Tao?"

Mungkin karena lahir dari bambu, makanya Tao hobi banget sama yang namanya bambu. Bambu apa aja dia koleksi, sampe-sampe Tao pernah ngomong kalo dia mau nikah sama bambu/? Alesannya karena bambu itu panjang.

 **...**

Hari Junghan dan suaminya galau. Beberapa minggu lagi Tao berulangtahun ke 17, yang artinya si jin yang namanya Baekhyun itu bakal dateng buat ngambil Tao.

"Gimana nih pah? Mamah gak pengen pisah sama Tao~ mamah udah sayang banget sama Tao~" Junghan nangis dipelukan suaminya.

"Papah juga gak mau pisah sama anak itu mah, Tao udah papah anggep anak papah, darah daging papah sendiri"

"Eh iya pah, tadi pas dipasar mamah denger orang-orang pada ngomongin dukun sakti. Gimana kalau kita minta tolong sama dukun itu?" usul Junghan.

"Astaga mamah, kita itu harusnya percaya sama Tuhan bukan sama dukun. Tapi kayaknya boleh dicoba itu usulnya"

Duh kalo aja suaminya ini gak cakep mungkin udah Junghan tabok pake ulekan sambel.

"Mamah sama papah mau kemana?" tanya Tao yang abis mandi dikali ngeliat papah sama mamahnya naik gerobak.

"Papah sama mamah mau pergi sebentar, Tao jaga rumah ya nak?" jawab Junghan sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya.

"Kok Tao gak diajak?" Tao udah mau mewek sodara-sodara.

"Jangan nangis sayang~ jangan nangis, nanti mamah beliin bambu edisi terbaru. Oke?"

Tao ngusap ingusnya pake kaos yang dia pake. "Janji ya mah~"

"Mamah janji sayang~ nah sekarang Tao masuk kerumah, minum susu terus bobok. Mamah pulang agak malem"

 **...**

"Hancurkan istana jin itu dan anak kalian akan selamat" kata mbah dukun yang dirahasiakan wajah, nama dan suaranya.

"Cara ngancurinnya gimana ya mbah?" tanya Junghan.

"Ya tinggal diancurin, gitu aja kok repot" jawab mbah dukunnya.

Junghan jadi gregetan.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa mbah?" Seungcheol penasaran.

"Harus anak kalian sendiri yang menghancurkan istana jin itu. Dia akan dibantu seseorang dalam perjalanannya"

"APA?!" wajahnya Seunghan diclose up.

"Masa iya kudu Tao sendiri yang ngancurin itu istana mbah? Nganter nyawa donk itu artinya" sebagai ibu yang baik Junghan tidak akan membiarkan anaknya terluka sedikitpun.

"Mau gimana lagi? Cuma itu satu-satunya cara. Udah ya, nomor antrian berikutnya silahkan masuk" teriak si mbah dukun.

Seungcheol dan Junghan pulang dengan wajah sedih. Mereka gak pengen Tao kenapa-kenapa.

 **...**

"Jadi Tao bukan anak papah sama mamah?" ucap Tao sesudah Junghan menceritakan semuanya.

"Kamu tetep anak papah sama mamah, nak. Biarpun kamu bukan darah daging kami sendiri" jelas Junghan.

Mereka akhirnya sepakat buat ngasih tau Tao kejadian yang sebenernya puluhan tahun lalu. Mereka udah siap kalo Tao bakal benci sama mereka, setelah denger cerita asal-usulnya.

"Hiks... Tao sayang sama papah mamah, Tao gak pengen pisah sama mamah papah" tangis Tao kenceng.

"Sayang, sini nak" panggil Junghan keibuan.

"Kamu sampe kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi tetap bakal jadi anak papah sama mamah. Bakal jadi panda kesayangan kami, kamu gak perlu khawatir kami bakal pergi ninggalin kamu Tao, kami bakal selalu ada buat kamu,"

"Pulang lah kesini kalau kau berhasil menghancurkan istana jin itu Tao, kami akan selalu menunggu mu" kata Seungcheol.

Dengan berat hati, Tao meninggalkan rumah dan orang tua nya. Kata papahnya Tao kudu berjalan kearah timur. Ia juga harus cari partner yang katanya bakal bantuin dia nanti.

"Berarti pertama kudu cari partner dulu, kata mamah orangnya tinggal di gua hantu"

"Ah permisi paman, mau tanya jalan ke gua hantu lewat mana ya?" tanya Tao pada orang yang kebetulan lewat.

"Itu kan ada tulisan segede kingkong, nggak liat?" jawab orang itu judes.

Ternyata gak jauh dari tempat Tao berdiri ada tulisan **"Jalan menuju gua hantu"**

Setelah mendaki gunung lewati lembah, akhirnya Tao sampe didepan sebuah gua yang lumayan gede. Didepan gua itu ada tulisan juga **"Selamat datang di gua hantu"**

Tao mau masuk tapi takut kalo didalemnya ada naga terus dia disembur. Mau ngetuk pintu, tapi ini gua bukan rumah jadi gak ada pintunya.

"Permisi !" teriak Tao kenceng.

Gak ada yang keluar dari dalam gua.

"Permisi ! ada orang gak?" teriak Tao lebih kenceng.

"Mau cari siapa?"

Tiba-tiba udah ada orang dibelakang Tao.

"Aaaa~~~" Tao yang kaget langsung lari ngumpet dibelakang pohon.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Tao takut-takut.

"Harusnya aku yang nanya gitu, kau siapa? Ngapain berdiri didepan gua?" tanya orang itu.

"A-aku mau cari orang, katanya dia tinggal di gua ini"

"Eh? Ngapain cari orang yang tinggal di gua ini?"

"Mending keluar dulu deh sini gak usah ngumpet gitu" kata orang itu lagi.

Biarpun masih takut+kaget, Tao keluar dari tempat sembunyinya.

"Waow~ botak~" ucap Tao pertama kali pas ngeliat orang itu.

"Emang kenapa kalo botak? Masalah?"

Tao geleng-geleng. "Nggak kok nggak, kata mamah botak itu gundul yang tertunda"

"Jadi ada urusan apa mencariku?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Heh? Aku mau cari orang yang tinggal di gua ini, bukan cari orang botak" jawab Tao.

"Si botak yang berdiri didepan mu ini orang yang kau cari" ucap si botak sebel gara-gara terus dikatain botak.

"Ehhh? Serius? Beneran?" Tao jadi alay.

"Jadi? Urusan mu apa?"

"Kata mamah orang yang tinggal di gua hantu ini bisa bantu Tao ngancurin istana Jin"

"Istana Jin?"

Akhirnya Tao ceritain semua cerita yang papah sama mamahnya ceritain ke dia/?

Si botak manggut-manggut sok paham.

"Jadi intinya kita harus jadi partner buat ngancurin istana jin?"

"Iya, mau kan? Ya mau ya? Bantuin~" Tao pasang pose memelas biar itu mas-mas botak mau bantuin dia.

 **...**

Untung aja itu mas botak –sebut saja Kris- mau jadi partner Tao buat ngancurin istana jin.

"Kris?"

"Hmm?"

"Tadi kamu bilang ada dendam pribadi sama Baekhyun, emang dendam apaan?" tanya Tao.

"Ya pokoknya ada dendam, ini urusan pria" jawab Kris yang style nya udah kayak biksu tong mengambil kitab suci ke barat.

"Ohh gitu~"

"Eh aku kan juga cowok?" Tao baru sadar.

"Loh, kamu cowok? Tapi kok manis sih?" Kris kedip-kedip lenjeh. Kepala botaknya ia pakein topi biar nggak memantulkan cahaya matahari yang buruk buat kesehatan mata.

"Dih ini si botak hobi banget ngegombal" batin Tao yang selama perjalanan tadi terus digombali sama Kris.

Kris sama Tao milih buat lewat jalur hutan karna kata Kris itu jalan paling cepat buat ke istana jin. Aslinya sih modus Kris aja biar bisa deket sama Tao tanpa ada orang yang ganggu.

"Udah mau gelap nih, kita bikin tenda disini aja ya" kata Kris.

"He? Tidur disini? Ditengah hutan? Kan banyak serangga, terus ntar kalo tiba-tiba ada macan laper gimana?"

"Jangan manja deh, Nda"

"Nda?"

"Panda~" Kris nyengir giginya memantulkan sinar matahari sore.

"Gak bisa ya kita cari penginapan aja?" bujuk Tao yang emoh banget tidur di tengah hutan kayak gini. Kulit mulus dan bersinarnya ntar bentol-bentol digigit serangga gimana? Mamah Junghan bisa marah kalo kulit Tao sampe ada bekas gigitan serangga.

Akhirnya mau gak mau dan harus mau Tao ngebantu Kris buat tenda. Kris yang udah pengalaman ngegembel *coret* berpetualang, udah bawa tenda ukuran cukup gede.

"Kris ini kok gak bisa masuk?"

"Masukkinnya jangan dari depan, dari belakang lebih gampang"

"Susah Kris~"

"Sini tendanya, sana cari kayu bakar aja buat perapian"

Tao yang emang gak biasa bikin tenda malah bingung pas disuruh Kris masang tenda. Tao merengut, masang tenda aja dia gak bisa sekarang suruh nyari kayu. Ntar kalo tiba-tiba ia diculik sama tarzan gimana?

Matahari udah tutup, sekarang giliran bulan yang jaga. Kris udah buat perapian buat masak sekaligus buat angetin badan.

"Kamu buat apa Kris?" tanya Tao penasaran sama laper karna Kris dari tadi Cuma ngaduk-ngaduk isi panci yang nggak jelas itu apa.

"Bikin bubur ayam buat kita makan malem, laper kan?"

Tao manggut patuh kayak anak kucing.

Srak...srak...

Dari dalem hutan ada suara aneh. Berasa de javu.

"Itu suara apaan Kris?" Tao mepet-mepet sama Kris. Kris yang jongkok dideket perapian sampe hampir nyungsep ke panci isi bubur panas.

Srak...srak...

Seeekor unicorn keluar dari dalem hutan. Tanduk sama badan unicorn berasa bling-bling pas kena sinar bulan.

"Ada unicorn Kris~" Tao nunjuk itu unicorn yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Yo, Yixing..." panggil Kris sok akrab sama unicorn itu.

Uniron itu balik badan terus dia nyepak kaki belakangnya, tanah rada becek itu nyiprat semua ke wajah Kris.

Tao melongo liat moment antik itu. tiba-tiba badan unicorn itu bersinar terang, seterang lampu philips 40 watt. Pas Tao buka mata udah ada seseorang disana.

"Udah ku bilang, jangan sok akrab" ucap orang itu tajem.

Kris misuh-misuh dalem hati, dia kan baru mandi sekarang jadi kotor lagi.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Tao.

"Ah~ ada anak manis disini. Perkenalkan nama ku Yixing, aku adalah penjaga hutan ini~"

"Ha-hay Yixing,"

"Kris, kamu nyulik anak orang ya?" kata Yixing.

"Enak aja, dia yang minta tolong kok" bales Kris yang udah cuci muka.

"Eh anak manis nama mu siapa?" tanya Yixing.

"Ta-tao..."

"Nah Tao, sekarang jujur apa om-om mesum disana yang nyulik kamu? Nanti Hyung pulangin kamu kerumah dengan selamat" tanya Yixing pada Tao.

"Ng-nggak kok, aku sendiri yang minta ditemenin sama Kris" jawab Tao jujur.

"TUHKAN!" Kris nyolot.

"Diem deh Kris, mau aku lempar pake kotoran?" ancem Yixing.

Kris nurut. Ia lanjutin acara masaknya. Sementara Yixing ngobrol sama Tao.

"Jadi kalian mau pergi ngancurin istana jin punya Baekhyun?" kata Yixing.

"Huum,"

"Kalo gitu aku nitip sesuatu ya buat cabekhyun, tolong kasih surat ini ke dia" ucap Yixing sambil ngasih sepucuk surat pada Tao.

"Surat?"

"Iya, ini surat undangan arisan"

Tao facepalm.

"Oya, kalian naik apa buat ke tempat Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing pas mau pergi.

"Kami jalan kaki,"

"KRIS! tega bener sih anak unyu kayak gini dibiarin jalan kaki!" teriak Yixing.

"Duh kena sembur unicorn pikun lagi" Kris ngedumel.

Dan setelahnya Kris ditendang Yixing sampe nyangkut ke pohon.

 **...**

Berkat pertolongan Yixing semalam, Tao akhirnya gak usah capek-capek jalan kaki jauh. Yixing dengan baik hati memberi mereka seekor kuda. Tapi karna Tao gak bisa naik kuda, terpaksa ia membonceng/? Kris yang udah jago banget naik kuda. Tao duduk didepan, nah Kris duduk dibelakang Tao sambil pegangin tali kudanya. (Mudeng? Kalo gak mudeng pura-pura mudeng aja ya)

"Masih jauh Kris?" tanya Tao yang kayaknya setengah ngantuk.

Mereka udah naik kuda kira-kira 4 jam.

"Capek? Kita mau brenti bentar?"

"Jalan terus aja Kris, tapi aku boleh tidur bentar ya~"

Kris yang nggak tegaan akhirnya mengijinkan Tao untuk tidur. Sekarang Tao tidur sambil nyender di dada Kris. /MAU JUGA DONK/ *dibekep kolor sooman*

Biar Tao nggak nglundung dari atas kuda, tangan Kris yang satu meluk pinggang Tao.

"Eh ya ampun, pinggangnya kecil banget. Curiga deh ini anak sebenernya cewek" batin Kris.

"Besok kalo mandi intip ah, biar jelas" rencana mesum udah tersusun rapi di otak nista Kris si botak dari gua hantu.

Didepan mereka menjulang gerbang tinggi nan megah. Konon katanya gerbang ini menuju rumah seorang vampir. Kris yang buruh penginapan buat malem ini terpaksa masuk ke dalam gerbang itu. Aura horor langsung kerasa pas mereka masuk ke dalam. Untung aja kuda yang Yixing kasih termasuk kuda ajaib, dia doyan nonton film horor sama acara tv masih dunia lain, jadinya itu kuda tenang-tenang aja pas masuk.

"Siapa yang berani masuk ke dalam rumahku tanpa ijin?" sebuah suara terdengar sangat jelas.

"Ayolah Hun, gak usah sok kayak vampir gitu. Buruan buka pintu rumahmu, udah hampir malem nih" kata Kris yang sama sekali gak takut.

Seekor kelelawar terbang disamping Kris. "Ngapain sih Hyung kesini lagi?"

"Buruan bukain pintu rumah, ada anak orang ketiduran nih" kata Kris.

"Hyung bawa siapa? Hyung nyulik anak orang?"

"Plis deh Hun, tampang Hyung mu ini cakep, gak ada tampang tukang culik anak-anak" Kris gemes sendiri. Dari kemarin ia dituduh tukang culik terus.

"Hyung pake kamar yang di ujung yah, kamar yang lain belum diberesin" kelelawar tadi udah berubah jadi seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kulit pucat.

"Makanya kalo bikin anak jangan sambil muterin rumah," cibir Kris sambil menggendong Tao yang masih bobok cantik.

Vampir bernama Sehun itu Cuma nyengir tanpa dosa. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara kepakan sayap kelelawar.

"Luhan udah pulang," kata Sehun pelan.

Kira-kira selusin kelelawar kecil dan seekor kelelawar dewasa masuk kedalam rumah.

"Papa...papa...papa..." lusinan kelelawar kecil itu berubah jadi bocah-bocah unyu nan lucu.

"Hey Kris, baru dateng?" tanya Luhan vampir yang satunya lagi. Istri Sehun sekaligus emak dari selusin bocah-bocah vampir ini.

Tao terbangun pas ngerasa perutnya laper. Dia bingung perasaan tadi dia tidur pelukan Kris /ehem eh sekarang dia udah ada di kasur empuk dan hangat.

"Udah bangun Tao?" Kris tiba-tiba nongol dari balik pintu.

"Ini dimana Kris?" tanya Tao linglung.

"Dirumah Sehun, sepupuku. Makan malam dulu ya, Luhan udah nyiapin makan malam buat kita"

"Jangan bilang Sehun yang vampir itu?"

Kris manggut tanda iya.

"Kenalanmu kok aneh-aneh sih Kris, terus kamu sendiri sebenernya apa?"

"Aku? Aku adalah masa depan yang dikirim Tuhan untuk mu~"

Bugh...

Tao ngelempar bantal dan kena muka Kris.

 **...**

Siangnya Tao sama Kris diantar sekawanan kelelawar menuju istana jin. Orang-orang yang dijalan pada bingung karena jarang liat kelelawar keluar pas pangit udah cerah gini. Istana jin punya Baekhyun malahan hampir sama kayak kastil vampir punya Sehun. Cuma bedanya punya Baekhyun lebih terawat dan bersih beda sama kastil Sehun yang keliatan angker banget.

"Kita masuk sekarang?" tanya Tao.

"Baekhyun ! buruan keluar !" Kris udah teriak duluan.

Dari dalem kedengeran suara berisik.

"Berisik ! gak tau apa orang lagi tidur siang!"

"Baek, situ bangsa jin bukan orang"

"Loh Kris? Sehun?"

"Kamu Baekhyun?" tanya Tao.

"Iya, kenapa? Buruan ngomong sekarang, lagi enak tidur siang" kata Baekhyun.

"Kita dateng kesini mau ngancurin istana mu, Baek" ucap Kris.

"Lah? Emang kenapa?" Baekhyun bingung tiba-tiba ada rombongan yang mau ngancurin istana miliknya.

Tao mengeluarkan kertas yang waktu itu ada didalam bambu tempatnya lahir/?

"Kertas apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun pas nerima kertas dari Tao.

"Itu kertas yang ada didalem bambu tempat aku lahir, disitu katanya kalo aku udah 17 tahun bakalan di ambil sama jin bernama Baekhyun. Terus papah sama mamah pergi ke dukun buat cari solusi, kata mbah dukun kita kudu ngancurin istana jin biar aku bisa selamat" jelas Tao.

"APAAA?!" teriak Baekhyun lebay.

"Ada siapa Baek?" sesosok pemuda cakep tapi masih cakepan Kris secuil muncul dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Gak ada apa-apa Yeol mereka Cuma temenku yang lagi mampir kok, kamu masuk lagi aja yah. Ntar kita lanjutin yang semalem" sifat cabe Baekhyun langsung keluar.

"Nah gini aja, anggep kertas itu gak ada di dunia ini. sekarang kalian pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Jelas?" kata Baekhyun.

"Loh?" Kris, Tao sama Sehun jadi bingung.

"Lagian aku juga gak inget pernah nulis itu surat, jadi anggep aja itu semua Cuma april mop. Sekarang kalian pergi. hush...hush..." usir Baekhyun kejem.

 **...**

"Terus sekarang gimana donk?"

Sehun yang udah kezel langsung pulang sendiri. sekarang tinggal Kris sama Tao yang masih ada didepan istana punya Bakehyun.

"Yaudah kita pulang, Baekhyun nya gak inget pernah nulis itu isi kertas" kata Kris.

"Jadi sia-sia donk kita kesini?" ucap Tao lemes.

"Nggaklah, kan udah ketemu cowok cakep masa sia-sia?" kata Kris pede.

"Yok kita pulang~" Tao malah nyuekin Kris, dia malah ngomong sama kuda yang Yixing kasih.

"Huwaaaa..." teriak Tao karna Kris tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala princess-princess disney.

"Tutup mata Tao..." perintah Kris.

"Ki-kita mau apa?"

"Udah tutup mata aja, ntar aku cium nih kalo gak mau"

Sebenernya Tao lebih milih dicium daripada suruh tutup mata. /eh

"Tao? sayang? Anak mamah?"

Kayaknya Tao denger suara merdu mamahnya. Pas ia buka mata ternyata mereka udah ada didepan rumah Tao. Junghan yang ngeliat anaknya pulang dengan selamat langsung lari dari kebun.

"Sayangnya mamah udah pulang~"

"Mamah~"

Dan mereka berpelukan kayak teletabis.

"Kamu udah pulang nak," bapaknya Tao muncul.

"Papah~" Tao giliran meluk papahnya.

"Ayo masuk sayang, ceritain sama kami gimana kamu bisa selamat" ucap Junghan.

Kris melongo. Dia gak dianggep sama sekali. Dia ditinggalin didepan rumah seorang diri.

"Hehe... maaf ya Kris, lupa" kata Tao yang balik lagi kedepan.

Tao ceritain semuanya yang ia alami sama papah mamahnya. Tao juga ngenalin Kris yang udah bantu Tao selama perjalanan mereka.

"Wah, Kris makasih banget ya udah bantu Tao~" ucap Junghan.

"Sama-sama bibi. Tapi boleh gak kalo aku minta imbalan?" kata Kris.

"Imbalan apa?!" Seungcheol sama Junghan kompakan.

"Gak aneh-aneh kok imbalannya, Cuma minta restu dari paman sama bibi aja buat ngelamar Tao"

Krompyang...

Tao gak sengaja ngejatuhin gelas yang ia bawa pas denger ucapan Tao.

"Kami sih setuju aja, gimana sama Tao nya sendiri?" ucap Seungcheol.

"Gimana Tao? kamu mau nikah sama om botak yang keliatannya alay ini?" Junghan kalo ngomong suka bener.

Tao jadi malu-malu candy. "Ma-mau kok~"

"Yey ! akhirnya gak jomblo lagi !" teriak Kris beneran alay.

 **END**

 **INI CERITA GAK GENAH. YANG MAU BACA SILAHKAN RIPIU. YANG GAK MAU BACA JANGAN BACA. YANG GAK SUKA KRIS NISTA JANGAN BACA. KALO MAU TANYA-TANYA LEWAT FB AJA, NAMA FB SAMA KAYAK NAMA PENNAME DISINI.**

 **Kemarin siapa yang nanya soal event #PandaNetesDay? Silahkan hubungi Fb ntar daku jelasin disana.**

 **JANGAN LUPA RIPIU.**

 **SALAM OLAHRAGA**


End file.
